


Disproportionate Retribution

by Arachnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rape, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska doesn't understand proper revenge, but she'll still enact it on Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disproportionate Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Some people really wanted this pairing!  
> A reminder, contains rape. Don't want to trigger people.

Gamzee was a space cadet, that was for certain. How such a fellow could be one of the highbloods, no one knew. Gamzee was alright with that, though. He did what he motherfucking wanting and he loved this miraculous life. He just wanted to be happy and make others happy, was that so wrong?

Apparently it was to Vriska. He wasn't entirely sure what happened. One minute he was hanging around, just chatting with the girl who just so happened to saunter upon his hive, then all of the sudden he had her all tied down.

He figured the hungry looked in her eye meant she wanted a bite of the motherfucking delicious pie he was eating. Man, was that ever fucking wrong.

They were superthin wires, like spidersilk, wrapping around his chest and keeping his arms at his side, but they hurt like hell and squeezed into his wrists. But hey, whatever floated her boat. In this case, Vriska was the boat and Gamzee was a motherfucking sea of highblood.

What I'm trying to say is that Gamzee was being straddled by her. Gamzee stared up at her, eyes half-closed as always. "Sup, chica." She glared at him, robo-arm gripping his shirt.

"Shut up, Gamzee." She spat out with plenty of venom.

"Oh. Okay, it ain't no motherfuckin' thing, girl. We cool, ya know?" He leaned up, trying to get more comfortable in the wires. "Yeah, we cool."

She shoved him back down easily and her steely expression didn't change. "I said shut up. Gog, you really have no idea what I'm going to do, huh?"

He shrugged. "Figured you came over here for a sweet-ass tea party or some shit. Man, me and 'Peta, we had one hellova party a while back. It was... yeah. It was nice." They just lied around and pretended to be catbeasts. It was pretty awesome.

She sighed loudly. "Listen. Equius said something stupid and I told him I was going to get back at him."

"Aww. Can't be that bad. Me and Equius, we're hellacious bros, ya know? Ya know. He prolly didn't mean it." He grinned. "Man, he thinks I'm motherfucking downright rude sometimes, but that motherfucker still hangs around, you know? That's bromanship, man."

"Well. I figured the best way to show him up was to fuck with you, then." She grinned and ran a hand through his hair, kissing him. He pulled back, eyes widened. "Whoa, man. Vriska, bro... sis. Chica. I dunno. I don't really like you like that, but I think it's bitchin' that you do."

She growled. "That's not it! I'm making him mad because if I can get to you, I can easily get to him! And if I get to you, I will get to him!"

He just stared at her. "The fuck are you saying, Vris?"

She was already livid, he could tell. But that was okay, she'd go home and break a few million eightballs. Fine with him, whatever managed to make her silly ass happy.

She kissed him on the neck and he chuckled. "Come on, Vriska, I'm being motherfuckin' serious."

"So am I." She groped him suddenly, hard, grinning. Oh.

Well. This wasn't good.

She squeezed and rubbed him through the fabric softly and now he was squirming. Gamzee was motherfucking certainly not okay with this. "Vriska, seriously, cut it out." He murmured, words a little unsure. Vriska stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the waistband of his pants and sloooooooowly dragged them down. Nononononononono. This wasn't fucking good at all. All over some stupid little comment?

But Gamzee stayed mostly silent, sounds coming out in tiny whimpers. Vriska grabbed his cock roughly, stroking it fast. He shook, his head, trying to regain composure. Had to keep cool. It'd be pretty fucking mean to just throw her off.

"Poor mister highblood, succumbing so easily to someone lower on the spectrum! And not even by his force~" Vriska teased. She smirked. Gamzee twitched.

He wasn't the bard of rage for nothing.

He thrashed, enough to cut himself against the wires. Purple blood spilled and splattere. His eyes were wide, wild, filled with hate and glaring daggers at the motherfucking bitch.

"Vriska, let me the fuck go!" He snarled. She laughed. The motherfucking whore just laughed.

"That's what I was looking for." Vriska grinned and pulled on the wires, dragging him up. "Let's see if I can make you angrier." She leaned in for a kiss like it was going to threaten him and he bit her lip hard as he could. Azure blood spilled everywhere and she let him drop as she coughed and spat. Ha. Served her fuckin' right.

"And that's why you need to let me go." He said quietly. "OR I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" He shouted as she spit more blood onto his shirt. She frowned.

She kept him pinned down as she hastily wrestled off her own clothes, throwing them to the floor. Gamzee wouldn't stop yelling death threats and harshly whispering insults. He was going to slaughter her. Motherfucking break her in two. Brutalize her.

Vriska didn't listen. She just mocked him. "Well, you'll just have to wait. I'm doing the brutalization now." She grinned and grinded his cock against her soaked pussy. Fucking bitch was really turned on by this.

She thrusted her hips down and he let out a long, unwanted, stupid moan, back arching. She grinned and spit more of her blood onto his clothes while he glared up at her, twisting and trying to throw her off but just thrusting in harder.

She just laughed. She laughed this stupid, shitty, piercing cackle with exactly eight "Ha"s and Gamzee halfway realized that it was fucking hopeless.

Admittedly, it was really motherfucking pathetic to cry. It didn't hurt. His wounds from the strings stopped bleeding and it wasn't like Vriska had the balls to kill him afterwords.

But she made tears well up in his in his stupid fucking eyes and made them trailed down his fucking face and take some of the paint with them while he was still telling her how painful her death was going to be. She made him look _pathetic_ and _weak_ while she grinded on him, making him stop sometimes mid-insult and groan and shiver.

And she kept laughing, eight motherfucking "Ha"s every time. She laughed and blushed that low, pathetic azure color, nails reaching under his shirt and digging into his chest.

She wrapped some purple-blooded fingers around his neck and squeezed, holding him there so that when she leaned down, he wouldn't snap at her again. "You _liiiiiiiike_ it." She moaned out, breath hitching a bit at the end of the sentence. Gamzee decided he might have more dignity if he just kept his fucking mouth shut.

And he tried his damndest, but she grinded on him in this miraculous way that made him yelp. She grinned and started bouncing on him harder, shuddering as she suddenly hit some special spot deep inside of her. She kept twisting and grinding, moaning louder and louder until---

She stopped. Just completely froze up and started breathing hard, inner walls just clamping on his dick and he couldn't fucking take it anymore, he arched his back and came deep inside of her as shameful pleasure fogged his thoughts, hips bucking against hers.

She laughed again and stood off, movements a little dizzy. She pulled up his pants to cover his cock and kicked him, and redressed herself like she was just so gogdamn proud.

"There. That outta really fuck with him." She said as she pulled her jacket back on. He didn't say anything. Didn't insult her as she snapped the wires easily with her metalic arm. Didn't scream at her when she spat her pathetic blood onto his face again.

Instead, Gamzee lied there and stood up a few moments after she left. He washed his face off, drank a faygo, and ate some pie to calm his frazzled nerves. It was nothing. If it was something, it was over.

By the time Equius backflipped through his window he was fine and telling him not to believe what Vriska says.


End file.
